blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready, Set, Roar!
is the 13th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the fifth Wild Wheels episode. Description Blaze and Stripes take part in a race around Animal Island while turning into ferocous big cats, but to win, they have to get past obstacles set up by Crusher dressed as a "cheating" cheetah. Synopsis The episode begins with Swoops flying Blaze, AJ and Stripes to Animal Island. Blaze greets the viewers and they see a race about to occur. Burt Black N' White announces it's the Animal Island Championship, where the winners win the legendary animal trophy. Swoops takes them down and lets them off before leaving. The animals arrive and greet Blaze and Stripes, who are excited to watch them race. To their surprise, they want them to be in the race with them which they happily accept. Since it's a race with animals, Blaze decides he should be an animal too, and knows the perfect one that's perfect for racing: a lion. He turns himself into one and Stripes into Super Tiger Stripes, and head for the start with their animal friends. Pickle is also watching the race, and sees Crusher arrive dressed as a cheetah, who is participating. Pickle thinks he's a cheetah because they're the fastest land animal, but Crusher claims he's one because he likes to cheat. He barges his way to the start, but is shocked to see Blaze participating as well. Burt gives the signal and the race begins, while the Wild Wheels song plays. The first stop in the race is a treetop track, and once there, Crusher is determined not to let Blaze and Stripes win, so he constructs a chomping robot named Chompy, who eats up the racetrack and stops them from going on. Luckily, Blaze reminds Stripes they have lion and tiger jumping power, and use such to super jump over the eaten gap. Blaze continues to find Chompy with help from the viewers, and successfully pass Chompy. They reach the end of the treetops and go on while the Great Cats song is heard. Crusher enters a cave, where he spots Pickle dressed as a squid, who decided to pretend to be one hence the fact it's an animal race. After squirting some ink which slips Crusher up, he spots Bunk, Bam and Nelson coming his way and traps them in twisty tangler vines to stop them. Blaze also gets trapped as well. Stripes, managing to avoid the vines, realizes he has protractile claws and uses them to cut the vines and free Blaze. Making their way through the cave, they find their animal friends also trapped, and with the viewer's help, they locate the vines they're trapped them and cut them. Once all are together, Blaze encourages everyone to not give up and they can still win. Crusher crosses a bridge, finding Pickle on the other side now dressed as an oxpecker bird, which eat bugs off animals to clean them which he demonstrates. When Crusher hears Stripes and the animals coming, he constructs a super sleepy lullaby machine to send them to sleep and stop. Blaze, avoiding the lullaby machine, cannot wake up his friends as the music is too loud. AJ says they need something louder, and Blaze knows just the thing: a great cat's roar. Blaze manages to roar loud enough with the viewer's help, and with that, his roar destroys the lullaby machine, waking up the others and they continue on. With the end of the race nigh, Blaze sees Crusher nearing the finish line before him and is far ahead, so Blaze infuses everyone with Blazing Speed. With that, they manage to overtake Crusher and cross the finish line first, winning the Animal Island Championship. Crusher is upset he lost, only to encounter Pickle now dressed as a snail and spreading slime everywhere. Crusher is disgusted, but he slips on the slime and Pickle gives him a hug in an attempt to cheer him up, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Wild Wheels episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:Multiple transformations Category:No transformation back Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept